You Knocked Over Who?
by TokioNutter
Summary: Rebecca and Jessica are at a concert for their favourite band, Tokio Hotel. What happens when Rebecca runs into someone, and in the process knocking the both of them off their feet. One Shot Complete... may be tempted to make it in to a full lenght story if people want it to be one.


You knocked over who?

_Hey guys, I decided to write this one shot that I've had the idea in my head for about a week. So here it is, let me know what you think… whether or not I should write more one shots or stick to stories with multiple chapters. _

_As usual R&R please and thank you._

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL, THEIR MUSIC OR ANYTHING AFFILITAED WITH THEM, THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO!**

_P.S I know that Tokio Hotel had never played the O2 arena but I'm the writer and what I say goes ^_^_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Rebecca and Jessica were walking out of the O2 arena in London. They had just had the most amazing night of their life. They were both still buzzing on the high from the concert they had just watched.

"Wow can this night get any better? Bill's voice sounded like an angel, and Tom, oh my god his face when he plays the guitar. It gives me chills just thinking about it" Rebecca squealed, she still couldn't believe that she got to see her favourite band for her 18th birthday.

"I know right, god I could relive this day over and over again for the rest of my life. Oh and by the way Happy Birthday again Rebecca." Jessica gave Rebecca another hug; after all it wasn't every day that she turned 18.

"Aww thanks Jess. You're the best friend anyone could have you know that" Rebecca was truly grateful for Jess being in her life. She got her through the tough times.

"I know, what would you do without me?" with that Jess took off running.

"Get back here, you're so gonna pay for that" Rebecca took off after her, laughing at her best friend's antics.

Not looking where she was running Rebecca managed to run in to a pole, or at least that was what she thought it was until she heard the "pole" groan as it landed on the floor.

She got up and dusted herself off, "OMG are you okay. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over, I was chasing my friend but I think I lost her in the dark and oh I'm really sorry, I" Rebecca would have continued to babble on if the person hadn't told her to stop.

"Look it's really okay, its dark out and you couldn't really see. Plus no harm no foul, see" The mystery man started to jump up and down to show her he was fine.

Rebecca froze, she knew that voice, and she could recognise it anywhere she went. She had just knocked over Tom Kaulitz.

"Hey Rebecca, where are you. Seriously you chose your 18th birthday to play bleeding hide and seek." Jess called out, but giggled at her imagining Rebecca still playing hide and seek

She back track the way she came and finally found Rebecca. She was dusting herself off whilst apologising to nothing.

'_why on earth is she apologising to noth… wait is that Tom's voice? Yep she's frozen, it's him' _Jessica laughed silently as her friend who was always outgoing was frozen in front of her crush.

"There you are Becca, I was worried I lost you" Jess acted like he wasn't there so she could try and get Rebecca to respond to her.

"Huh, oh there you are Jess, sorry but I managed to knock myself down and in the process I knocked Tom down" She replied nonchalantly, then it dawned on her, she was in the presence of Tom Kaulitz.

"Well you seem to know my name, how about we make it fair and you tell me your name" Tom replied but it was obvious he was smirking

"Oh right, Well my names Rebecca and this is Jessica, we were here for the concert. By the way you guys were amazing" Rebecca gushed

"Thanks, so what was that about choosing your 18th birthday to play hide and seek. I take it that it's your birthday" He replied.

"Yup, it's my girls 18th birthday. Oh that reminds me… I forgot your birthday beats." Jess smiled and evil grin, she was waiting to get payback on Rebecca cause she always gave such hard birthday beats.

"Joy" Rebecca said but nevertheless she took them with pride.

"Wow, you beat each other on their birthday. That's mean isn't it?" Tom hadn't heard of birthday beats so he found it strange" **(A/N: I know that they have birthday beats in Germany and the US but for this one shot they don't. Back to the story)**

"You've never heard of birthday beats" Rebecca found it strange but explained to him what they were.

"Hmm so you punch the person in the arm until you reach their age, then one more for good luck." Tom asked just to clarify

"Yup, it's strange but it's a custom that I love"

"Well since I just me you, I'm not gonna beat you and potentially bruise you, so I will just give you a happy Birthday hug." He bent down and gave her a hug, and then he pecked her cheek. Rebecca felt like she was about to pass out.

"Thank you" Rebecca barely got out.

"Hey why don't you and Jessica come back inside with me and we can sing you happy birthday." He offered, though he couldn't understand why

"Really!" Both girls squeaked.

"Yeah, it would be our pleasure" He smiled and led them back inside.

After he introduced them to the rest of the guys and explained what he wanted to do he sat Rebecca down in the middle of the guys and everyone sang to her.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Rebecca, Happy Birthday to You. Hip Hip, Hooray, Hip Hip, Hooray one for luck Hip Hip, Hooray"

"Thank you all so much, this really has been the best birthday ever" Rebecca couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy and best of all Tom had kissed on the cheek.

They all stayed back stage talking until 3 in the morning. Jessica silently thanked God that they had decided to get a hotel room for the weekend instead of having to go home, otherwise they would have been dead.

_Well I hope you enjoyed it, and if people like this, then I may be tempted to turn it into a proper story._

_Alisha ^_^_


End file.
